Into Middle-Earth
by Logan'slover
Summary: Would things change if someone from a world without The Hobbit, went to Middle Earth? What would happen if that person was Kili's One? Will they still get together if Dwalin is very protective of the girl.
1. Chapter 1: School and Arriving

**Hello all. This is my new Hobbit story. I don't own the Hobbit, though I have seen the first two movies. Don't own them because I won't to get all three movies in a group, its cheaper that way. Even though I own a copy of the book, I haven't read it, though I like the movies.**

**#####################################################################################**

_Misters Davis, Jones, and Thompson have brought nineteen senior students, myself included, to the fairgrounds, where a Renaissance Fair is being hosted. There are two dozen booths and a jousting tournament going on._

_Our school, Jefferson High, gave us all outfits. The males are in boots, breeches, shirts, jerkins, and hats. Each one comes with a belt with pouch. Each outfit has the same color but different shades. Each color is dark, like earth colors._

_Us girls are in dresses, though of different colors. Each dress has accessories that are shades of the same color as the dress. The colors are bright and pretty. Some accessories are bodices, dainty slippers, and sashes that are knotted low upon the hips._

_I am in a snug blue dress. It has a full-length skirt. The bodice, that has straps over my shoulders, and the shirt are low-cut. The sleeves start at my biceps, leaving a gap between them and the straps, and are slashed from elbows to palm. Matching slippers are on my feet._

Right now, all of us are on the dais. Us females are on the first row, to the left of the King's chair, which is in the middle of the dais and raised higher. The males are on the other side of the King's chair, with the teachers behind the students.

I gasp as the black Knight gets unseated. Even though I know that this is just a game, people can get hurt or killed. My body tenses as the white Knight slams into the black Knight. Both tumble to the ground, before a male scream rents the air.

Holding up my skirt, I jump off the dais, racing to the black Knight as the white Knight moves away. Others are racing towards the black Knight, also worried about him. My sky-blue eyes are wide in fright, not wanting him to be hurt.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

My left foot steps on nothing, pitching me forward, unbalanced. As I fall forward, towards the ground, blackness surrounds me. It disappears, returning to sunlight, making my eyes tightly close from the blinding glare. I continue to fall, unrestrained.

'Ouch!' I bounce off something hard before slamming into the ground. It gives away, rolling my body to the right, down a hill. My left forearm burns with pain as I try to use it to stop my descent, to no avail. Everything turns black, dulling my senses.

I struggle to force the blackness away. It swarms closer, swallowing everything in its path. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. There are creatures in the dark that hurt. It gets heavier but using the rest of my strength, I force it back.

'Oh my gosh!' I'm laying on hard dirt. Laying next to me, waking up, is a bald man but with a beard and mustache. Tattoos are visible on his neck and head while axes are on his back, handles visible behind his head.

His dark eyes are angry but soften, seeing me. I sit up, wincing from all the bruises on my body from my tumble down the hill. He sits up, looking me up and down. Satisfied with whatever he sees, he looks around us.

My eyes also look around, shocked. We are in a hole, though its six feet wide and six feet long. Above us is the sky. Even though I listen a lot, I cannot hear anything, just the wind. The rough dirt walls also have visible roots.

Slowly I stand up, wondering if I can climb out of the hole. Walking to the closest wall, my hands reach up. But I can't reach the top, even if I stood on the tips of my toes. I can't climb out of the hole, the dirt crumbles under my fingers.

The man stands up, trying to climb out of the hole, to no avail. I walk around the hole, seeing if the hole gets smaller but it doesn't. The man yells out something in a different language that I don't know, though it sounds like curse words.

"Lass, look out." The man yells out in a kind of deep accented voice, that has rolling r's, softly dropped g's, and peculiar sounding vowels.

'_What?_' My mind questions as I turn to him. '_Crap!_' As I think the word, I drop to the floor, wrapping my arms over my head as I see him pulling his axes.

I gasp, seeing a grey-skinned leg on the edge of the hole but above us. My e yes travel upwards, seeing yellow eyes blazing with blood lust and sharpened teeth coated in black spittle. Time seems to slow as the monster readies to bring his sword crashing down on the man.

The man swings one of his axes, almost cutting off the monster's leg. The monster dodges, growling dangerously as it attacks the man, jumping into the hole. I gasp out as the man lunges to the side, away from the monster.

I stumble backwards as the monster lands on its back in front of me, between the man and me. Its sword lands on the ground next to me. The monster slowly gets to its feet, facing the man. It roars out, sounding very angry.

Without thinking, my right hand grabs the sword's handle. Quickly I swing the blade at the monster's left thigh. With a hurt-filled scream it turns to me. The right arm lashes out, slamming into my left temple, knocking me to the side.

Blackness surrounds me. There are no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad will happen to me while in it. Trusting it, I lay down, wrapping the blackness around me in a blissful cocoon, slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Dwalin the Protector

Dwalin kills the orc before rushing over to the girl. She is against one of the hole walls, laying on her right side, unconscious. Blood has coated the left side of her face, soaking into her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair.

He kneels down beside her, left fingers gently touching her exposed red cheek. She moans, beginning to stir, warming his chest. Her sapphire blue eyes, that actually sparkle like diamonds, slowly open, staring at him, unfocused.

A shout comes from above them, on top of the hole edge. Dwalin looks up, going to protect the girl from whatever else is coming. His right hand holds his axe ready as he straightens up. He looks up at where the shout came from, tense.

Thorin's face comes into view, relaxing Dwalin's stance. Kili and Fili lower a rope into the hole, looking at him. Oin jumps into the hole, walking over to the girl. She cringes away from him, eyes still unfocused, terrified.

"The girl is waking up." Dwalin calls up to Thorin. "Oin is looking her over. The orc hit her when she slashed it with its sword."

Everyone is shocked that the girl attacked the orc. _Females of other races are usually not warriors or able to defend themselves. They are usually fragile, needing to be protected. All dwarves protect females of every race._

_In their communities, females are very rare. Out of five hundred births, there will be one female born. They are taught to protect themselves and their children from a young age. Also if a male is mean to a female, they will be instantly killed._

_Every dwarf has a One, though they won't always meet each other. Usually the One is of a different race. Most of the Ones are humans, because Hobbits don't leave the Shire very often, and dwarves and elves are enemies._

_A dwarf has to look into the eyes of a female to know that they are their One. The dwarf senses will rise up and give a feral growl, screaming '_MINE!_' inside their mind. The beast will awake with a roar t hat demands they vanquish any rival that even dares to think to challenge his claim to her._

The girl screams, drawing everyone's attention. Without thinking, though mostly having to protect the girl, they all jump into the hole. Dwalin turns to the girl and Oin, who is stepping backwards, away from the girl, shocked.

Oh my gosh! The girl is curled into a ball, legs drawn up to her chest, face buried in her knees, arms around her body. She is shaking, mumbling things that nobody can understand. Her ball form is tight, like she's terrified of everything.

"Lass." Dwalin softly whispers, walking closer to the girl. "Lass." He repeats, kneeling down beside her, hating it as she cringes away from him.

"No more pain. I promise I'll be good." The girl begs in a whisper, in a harp-like voice that chimes, seeming to make music

"What is the matter with her? What happened? Is she hurt?" Thorin angrily demands, turning to Oin for the answers.

"I don't think she's seeing us, I think she's seeing a memory or a nightmare." Oin explains, looking down at the girl, sadly.

Dwalin's right hand gently rests on the girl's left shoulder, which is closest to him. She jerks away at his touch, cringing closer to the hole's wall. It takes a couple long minutes before the girl relaxes a little bit, but still tense.

Slowly she lifts her head, looking at Dwalin. Realizing its him, her body completely relaxes. She sighs in relief, leaning her head against the wall. Slowly her left arm reaches towards him, fingers gently touching his shoulder.

"You're real, Axe Man." She whispers in a glad voice, the fingers grasping his shirt, not wanting to lose him. "You aren't Them."

Her eyes travel around the hole, looking at every dwarf. Kili gasps, seeing the girl's eyes. Instantly everyone knows that the girl is Kili's One. They need to protect the girl, half because she's Kili's One while the other half is because she's a female.

"Lass, may I look at you now, for injuries? I am Master Oin, at your service." Oin asks, kneeling down beside the girl.

"K." She slowly whispers, holding her left arm out to him, looking at Dwalin scared but trusting him to keep her safe.

Everyone else grimaces, looking at the girl's arm. The forearm has been broken in three spots, the bone poking out of the skin at the wrist, the middle, and the elbow. Blood has almost coated the entire forearm, dripping into the dirt.

"I'm going to need water." Oin says, pulling out some herbs. "I have to set the bone, stitch up the holes, and cast the arm."

"Is it going to hurt?" The girl wonders still in a whisper, grimacing as she thinks of pain. "I don't like pain, or needles, or doctors." She whimpers.

"I'm sorry, Lass, but it will." Oin tells her, voice cracking as her eyes widen, before cringing away, not moving her broken arm.

"Go ahead." She whispers, before taking a deep breath and biting her lower lip, body tensing in anticipation of what's coming.

Dwalin's arms wrap around the girl, stopping her from struggling. Oin takes her hurt wrist. As she whimpers from the pain, he jerks his arms backward, quickly. She screams out, tears slipping out of her closed eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

Her body jerks about, almost slipping out of Dwalin's hold. After a dozen seconds of screaming, she stops the sound, biting her lower lip. Oin puts stuff on her broken skin, where the bone poked thru. Her body shakes in pain.

"Here Lass, drink this. It will dull the pain." Balin walks up to the girl with a cup of something in his left hand.

Her eyes look up at Dwalin, wondering if she should take the cup. He nods, silently telling her its safe to drink. She grabs the cup, quickly sipping the drink down. Done, she hands the drink to Balin, who smiles before walking away.

Dwalin's arms tighten as the girl collapses, unconscious. He is glad, knowing the stuff that Oin put on the girl seems like the skin is on fire. That lasts for a couple days, before it starts to become manageable. And then the burning should be done after a week.

Soon Oin braces the girl's arm with sticks, before wrapping from her bicep down to her fingers in cloth. Finished, he stands up, turning around to Thorin. The King is staring at the girl sadly, wanting her to be alright for his nephew.

Dwalin stands up, lifting the girl, holding her bridal-style. She snuggles closer to him, not waking up. Thorin gestures for the others to climb up the rope. Dwalin keeps his left arm around the girl's waist as his right hand grabs the rope.

"We should get a little farther before we bed down for the night." Thorin decides, leading the way over to the ponies when Dwalin reaches the top.

"I suggest we head to Rivendell." Gandalf says, gesturing all around them. "We need to get away from the trail."

Thorin yells at Gandalf, not wanting to go to Rivendell. Dwalin walks over to Kili's horse. He lifts up the girl. Kili takes the girl, setting her in front of him on the pony. Dwalin goes over to his pony, getting into the saddle.

They ride away, with Thorin at the front of the group with Gandalf. Fili and Kili ride side by side. Dwalin comes up and rides beside them. He wants to be there incase the girl wakes up and is terrified. The others are gathered around, protecting the girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Dwalin the Scary

**For author Nevermorea, who reviewed, hopefully this chapter is better. I had this dream about a world where the males were taught to protect females, no matter what. Wanted males to be this way, but sadly, they will never be. Oh well.**

**I still don't own anything, except Audrey.**

**#####################################################################################**

Three hours later, the girl whimpers, beginning to wake up. Slowly her eyes inch open, unfocused. She gasps out, twisting and squirming, moaning in pain. Kili's arms tighten around her, not wanting her to fall off the pony.

Dwalin moves his pony closer to Kili's pony. The girl stops panicking, seeing Dwalin. Her head leans against Kili's chest as her eyes blink, too heavy to stay open much longer. She smiles at Dwalin, relaxing farther in Kili's arms.

"We will stop here." Thorin demands in a clearing that has an old cottage that seems to be years old but there isn't grass growing up the walls.

Gandalf gets angry, saying this spot isn't good. But Thorin doesn't budge, getting more persistent especially when Gandalf says they should go to Rivendell. Gandalf goes off in a huff, getting on his horse and riding away.

The girl looks around as Ori, Oin, and Fili come closer to the pony, Ori taking the reins. Fili's arms rise up, hands grabbing the girl's waist. Easily he lifting her up and off the pony. As she rises from the saddle, her hands grab onto his shoulders.

He sets her feet on the ground, keeping his hands on her waist so she doesn't fall or anything. Her eyes turn to Dwalin, a little scared and hesitant. He gets off his horse, letting Ori take the reins. The girl smiles shyly at him.

"Come, lets sit at the fire. Then we can eat and tell our stories." Dwalin tells her, gently taking her small left hand in his much bigger hand.

"That house looks creepy. Is it alright to stay here?" She hesitantly asks, gesturing with her head to the old cottage.

"We will be fine." Thorin snaps, making the girl inch behind Dwalin. "Nobody here will allow anything to happen to you." His voice softens, seeing the girl's unease.

Instantly he decides that he's going to have to be gentle around her. All of them are going to have to be gentle, since the girl is uneasy around people. It would break his heart if Kili's One was hurt by their rough or different actions.

"Why would you care about me? I'm the Ugly Freak of Nature." She asks, looking at everyone like they have two heads.

Dwalin's vision turns red. Blacking out is a frightening experience. Not to say it has not happened to him before in times of great emotional and physical stress, or anger. The next thing he knows, is that he is looking down at the fire.

The girl is sitting on Kili's lap, wrapped in his arms. Her face is buried in his chest, body shaking in fear. Fili, Ori, Bofur, Nori, and Bilbo are in front of them, protectively, worriedly facing Dwalin. He nods at them, saying that he's calm.

Dwalin turns to Thorin, wondering how he can ease the girl's fear. Thorin shrugs, unsure how to help the girl. He gestures to Bombur to start making dinner. Bilbo helps him, good at making food. Fili and Ori go off to gather wood for the fire. Bofur and Bifur are with the horses.

Thorin and Dwalin turns back to the girl as her body slumps down. Oin looks at the girl, examining her without touching her, letting Kili do the touching, not wanting to frighten the girl more if someone else touches her skin.

"She is asleep. Her body is exhausted." Oin tells Thorin and Dwalin. "We are going to have to be gentle with her, like with dogs."

#####################################################################################

**KILI'S POV**

He looks down at the girl as his uncle starts whispering with Oin and Dwalin, about the girl's skittishness. The girl fits perfectly on his lap and in his arms. Her lithe, curvy body was made to fit with him, created by Mahal just for him.

His left hand rises up, gently brushing the girl's hair away from her face, putting it behind her right ear. Her face is sweet, youthful, innocent, and utterly beautiful. While her mind is steeped in dreams, she is unconscious, vulnerable, entrusted to his care.

"I will always protect you, Lovely Girl." He vows in a whisper, just loud enough for the girl to hear but nobody else.

He hates that Dwalin scared her. Though he understands why Dwalin went scary. He also went scary when she said she's the 'Ugly Freak of Nature'. All he wanted to do was to find whoever had hurt her and kill those bastards.

She was so uncertain. How could a woman lack the confidence to ask, demand what she wanted, needed. Women so beleaguered tended to see themselves as unattractive, frumpy, even ugly and to present themselves accordingly. Who had convinced her that she was unattractive?

He isn't sure if he should allow Dwalin near the girl again. It was bad when she only seemed to trust Dwalin but now, she seems to be scared of Dwalin. It was heartbreaking the way she cringed away from Dwalin, who was glaring at her.

That is why Kili quickly grabbed her. He sat down on the fallen tree trunk, setting her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She curled closer to him, shaking but feeling safer with him, which he likes.

Thorin, Ori, and Dwalin seem to be finished talking together. They walk closer to Kili and the girl. The girl doesn't wake up, which Dwalin notices. Dwalin tenses, not wanting the girl to be scared of him, hating that thought.

"Trolls!" Bofur yells as he comes running out of the tree line, yelling the word again and again. "Trolls! Trolls!"

The girl jerks awake. She winces, seeing Dwalin so close. He steps backwards, raising his hands to shoulder-height, telling her that he isn't dangerous and that she won't be hurt. She doesn't seem to believe him, cringing closer to Kili.

"Trolls have taken some of the horses. Bifur went to get the horses back. Bilbo went with him." Bofur quickly says, breathless from the running.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Trolls

**Sorry this has taken a while. I haven't stopped any of my stories but I just don't know how to continue on yet. Also, I still don't own the Hobbit characters, just my own character, Audrey. If I did, I wouldn't write, just be hanging out with the characters all the time, making my significant other jealous.**

**#####################################################################################**

The man, I'm sitting on, quickly stands up, setting my feet on the ground. I step to the side, ready to step behind him if any of the others step too close to me. The Axe-Man is more scary now than when he killed the creature in the pit.

"Come on. Trolls got our horses. We are going to take them back." The black-haired youngest man says in a deep voice, smiling gently at me.

I smile up at him, trusting him. There is something about him that doesn't scare me. Right now, he seems safer than the Axe-Man. Though, all of the men here seem to be less scary than the ones that I always meet, who stare at me, angrily.

His chiseled features are clearly handsome, looking like Michelangelo could have sculpted him. He has a dirt-like smell, an alpha maleness, and an animal-like body language. Even though all that should scare me, it doesn't.

An alpha male. Men defined by an inherent lawlessness. One could never be completely certain what an Alpha Male would do if he, or those he considered his, were threatened. They obey only their own code. Either stay in his protected circle or as far away from his line of sight as possible.

My cheeks redden as his piercing green eyes look deep into mine, like he can see into my soul. Even though I want to look away, I can't turn away from his gaze. He steps closer, eyes looking down to my lips, filling me with warmth.

Half of me wants him to kiss me while the other half doesn't want him to be playing a joke on me. I might go insane if he is playing a joke on me. The other people who have tried to play jokes on me, like this, didn't make me feel safe.

The man takes my right hand in his left one. Gently he leads me away from the fire. The others quickly get in front, drawing their swords. I follow behind, keeping close to the Safe Man. He has a sword, a bow over one shoulder, and a quiver of arrows on his back.

We walk along a trail, that seems to have been made from something huge. My eyes look all around, scared of what could have made this trail. Hopefully its nothing too scary, I don't want to be hurt or have these men hurt.

Soon, we make it to a clearing, where another fire is going. In bags, at some tall creatures feet, are the two other men. The creatures are tall, creepy looking, and blue-skinned. They are talking about how to eat the two men.

One man is smaller than me with no facial hair but big feet. His pants, shirt, vest, and coat are very fancy, not suitable for traveling on horseback. The other man has an axe bit in his forehead with black and white in his beard and hair.

The Safe Man pushes me behind a giant rock, silently gesturing for met o stay still. I nod, looking as he and the others race out into the clearing. They make a loud noise, pulling their swords. All of them look dangerous now.

I try to focus on everyone, wincing when someone gets hit, but they are moving quickly. Ever since I was buried alive, my reflexes have been slow. I get scared if someone drives above sixty miles per hour, and sometimes even less.

After five minutes, one of the creatures has the Safe Man in both hands, ready to rip him apart. I gasp, sitting straighter, watching as the other men lay down their weapons. They stand quietly as the other creatures put them into bags or tie them to a spit over the fire.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

"No! Let them go!" I yell out in fear, still in a whisper, standing up and stepping out from behind the giant rock.

"Lovely Girl." The Safe Man yells out, struggling against his spot in the bag, close to the fire, getting red in the face.

One creatures' left hand wraps around my waist, lifting me high up in the air. His eyes look my entire body over, face turning to shock. He quickly whips around, lifting me over the fire but tightening his grip, not enough to be hurt, just snugly.

"She's the 'Lucky Charm'." He screams out, earning gasps from the other creatures, who quickly come over, staring at me.

"Um." I pause, wondering what's going on, not liking their looks. "Could you please let us go?" I hesitantly ask, worried about their actions.

"Of course, Princess." The creature says, gently lowering me to the ground, away from the fire. "Anything for the Princess."

Once my feet are on the ground, the other creatures have untied the men. The Safe Man comes running up to me. His eyes look me over, before crushing me into a hug. I smile at his actions, since no one's been worried about me in years.

"You are alright." He breathes, kissing my forehead. "Do not do that again! You could have been hurt." He orders, in a worried tone.

"Princess. We have some gifts for you." The first creature says, kneeling down beside me, along with the one of the other creatures.

Slowly I turn to them, confused as to why they are acting this way. The men come up behind me, ready to get in front of me if anything happens. The Safe Man is on my right side while the Axe Man is on my left side, with his axes drawn.

The other creature comes running up to us. He kneels down by the other creatures. His hands lift up a bag of things on both his palms. He bows his head, laying the things on the ground in front of me. He straightens up though still kneeling.

"Um…Thank you." I tell him, remembering my manners from when I was a child that my parents taught me and my siblings.

The Axe Man lowers, untying the bag and looking at what it is. He gasps, revealing five fancy swords, some jewelry, and some fancy dresses. My eyes look at the jewelry, liking the sparkling stuff that glitters in the firelight.

"Why are you giving me this stuff?" I ask, looking up at the creatures. "My name is Audrey. I'm just a normal girl."


End file.
